


Alibi

by IAmTheWinterAssassin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hot and Mischievous AU, Overwatch OC, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheWinterAssassin/pseuds/IAmTheWinterAssassin
Summary: This is part of an au for my OC Lunnaea Steele, you can read more about her on my tumblr gildedskeleton.tumblr.com!





	

Onyx eyes watched a Russian gangster make his way towards the bar, two men flanking him in a not so subtle display of dominance and power. With a Cosmo in one hand and a clutch in the other, Luna lounged on the low ottoman watching with lidded eyes as the plethora of dangerous men and women put on a good show of being pleasant to each other. She could almost laugh at the display, why they just pranced around playing black market politics was beyond her. Why she was hired to take out the Russian she was watching instead of her anonymous bosses just getting their hands dirty was not for her to worry about. Her work was virtually done but she needed to make sure everything went off without a hitch. She was confident, really, which meant she could have some fun. She had bought the rich red hundred thousand yen dress hanging from her shoulders and hugging her hips for this occasion she might as well show it off. She downed the cocktail rather ungracefully, although if she could just chuck the glass behind her she would but maybe that was pushing it. She stood, her feet pressing down into her classic Louboutin’s, the click of the heels making her feel like a god damn queen. The sea of people of different nationalities, all tied together by some kind of crime, was an excellent distraction. Powerful people knew how to dress and knew how to throw a party that much was for sure. A thousand faces passed her by, some of which looking her up and down almost hungrily, yet all of them were boring. It wasn’t until she saw a flick of bright red eyeliner and a mess of dark hair that she paused, casually circling the young man who looked extremely board.

 

He was leaning lazily against one of the many marble pillars that symmetrically dotted either side of the hall. Beside him was a man who looked strikingly similar but he lacked the dramatic flair and younger age of the first. They were speaking with Japanese business men and were very obviously the two young heirs of the Shimada Clan. Where the head of the Yakuza clan was was a mystery but the older successor seemed to have the meeting completely handled in the way he stood and spoke. Luna inched closer, casually making eye contact with the younger man who had perked up as she found a seat beside a fountain of champagne. He didn’t speak to his brother as he straightened and sauntered over, eyes wandering but always falling on her every few seconds before he found himself before her. He was dressed in a crisp suit, the corners and edges of the outfit sharp and clean and obviously very expensive. From the fine tie to the patent leather shoes he oozed the pretty rich boy persona well and wore it like an accessory. He stopped in front of her, looking her up and down before finally making eye contact with her.

 

“Care for a dance?” he asked, a stunning smile and dimples complimenting the mischievous look in his eyes.

 

Luna stood, a good four inches over him in her heels but he didn’t seem to shrink away from her, his smile only growing wider.

 

“I don’t see many people dancing,” Luna said, a knowing smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Hmm, seems you’re right… maybe we could find an alternative?”

 

+++

 

The young Shimada’s breath was hot against Lunnaea’s shoulder, mouth finding the crook of her neck and teeth grazing the flesh rough enough to cause a spark of electricity roll through her in a tremor. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, one hand tangled in his hair and the other grasping at the back of his now wrinkled white dress shirt. He thrusted into her feverishly, bracing her easily against the wall of some darkened sitting room they had stumbled into, blindly fumbling with heels and ties and the way their teeth clashed when they kissed. It was messy and dangerous and it made Luna’s heart race to the point where she almost had forgotten why she was there. But that was always at the forefront of her mind, painstaking procedure when it came to work, and as good as he felt it didn’t completely blind her to her job. But hell if she didn’t need this. She let out a soft mewl into his ear, dropping her head and letting her hair pile on his shoulder and spill over across his back. She could feel by the way he sped up that he was close to finishing and it only turned her on more.

 

“C’mon big boy,” she teased, his mouth found hers again, shoving her up into the wall so that he had access to her lips.

 

He bit down on her lower lip, silencing an excited squeal that had bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. He said something; something rushed and raspy and in a completely different language but she couldn’t make sense of it as it was too muffled by her own hungry lips. All at once he buried his face into her shoulder, thrusting his hips forward and into her one last time, holding her in an almost uncomfortable position as he let out a half grunt half growl. He was finished that much was sure and Luna felt… disappointed as he pulled out of her, the sudden emptiness making the whole situation fall flat. She slid down onto shaking legs, reaching for the lace underwear she had hastily discarded before a hand stopped her.

“We’re not done yet,” he said.

 

He had pulled up his pants, his white shirt hanging loosely untucked and disheveled, he had a gleam in his eye that made her stomach flip in a way that she hadn’t felt in a while. Now that Luna’s eyes had adjusted to the room she could see a large marble fireplace with several leather chairs in front of it. Other than the opulence of a darkened chandelier and two dark wooden bookcases the room was obviously not decorated for company. It was a side room, something used for weddings or other regal events however it had not been utilized for this particular function. Genji tugged her towards one of the large arm chairs, pressing her down onto the cool hide loveseat and kneeling before her like he was bowing to royalty. His hands found the soft fabric of her red dress, pushing it up slowly over her knees, the way the skirt draped separating perfectly for him to have full access to her. Luna slumped down in the chair, hands finding his hair which was soft if not a complete mess from its original slicked back style. He pressed kisses to the inside of her knee, warm hands resting on her legs and drawing soft circles across her flesh. It was a change from their previous pace but it seemed he was playing with her, withdrawing every time she squirmed. He wanted to draw it out of her, something she hadn’t experienced in a partner for years.

 

He worked his way from her knee up her thigh, nipping at the soft skin before he finally settled where they met, prodding with one finger at her opening. It was less to ease her into comfort and more to tease her, Luna pressed a hand to her hot face, her breath already hitched and heavy in anticipation. Finally with a tight tug on his hair from Luna and chuckle escaping him he maneuvered his middle finger into her before pressing his tongue against her clit.

 

“Fuck,” she whined almost breathlessly as she let her head fall back against the leather loveseat.

 

“That’s not my name,” he mumbled, his hot breath against her skin making her twitch.

 

“What should I call you then?” She asked, a smile breaking the more than likely unattractive face she had been making before.

 

“Genji,” he said simply, making eye contact with her as he slipped another finger in.

 

Luna flinched, a shiver of pleasure striking through her. He adjusted one of her legs over his shoulder, his hand propping it up so that she could relax the muscles in her legs. As if that were at all possible at the moment. The way he wriggled his fingers inside of her and the work he did with his tongue it nearly had Luna to the point of climax if it weren’t for the periodic withdrawal when he would ask her what she wanted.

 

“I want you to stop talking,” she said, her voice raspy, her hand tightening in his hair.

 

He laughed, genuinely enjoying the annoyance in her voice before finally going back to work on her clit. It wasn’t long before he had her teetering on the edge and she expected him to pause again only he didn’t. The orgasm hit her like a freight train, her toes curled, her head spun. She didn’t realize it but she was calling his name, loudly, as her entire body tensed. When it was all over Genji hadn’t removed his fingers, slowly letting her ride out the high before sitting back and putting his fingers in his mouth. He pulled himself and crawled onto her lap so that he was straddling her, pressing kisses across her jawline before meeting her lips.  
“Can I ask you something?” Lunnaea finally said after catching her breath.

 

“What is it?” He asked, his honey eyes meeting hers.

 

“Will you be my alibi?” She asked, a cheshire grin spreading across her face.

 

He looked at her confused for a moment before a shrill scream came from down the hall that made him whip around to face the still closed door.

 

“What was-?”

 

Luna sighed, tapping him on the shoulder to signal her want to get up. She found her shoes and underwear as he went to the door, opening it a crack before peering out into the hallway. She went up to him and at first he thought she was groping him only to find her slipping her black thong into his back pocket.

 

“I may have just made your father’s job a little easier.” She said, brushing past him and into the light.

 

He stared at her for a moment before rushing to find his jacket and straighten his shirt. The tie was a lost cause and his hair was an absolute mess, although most people knew about his affairs. He ran a hand through it anyways as he trotted up to Luna who had made some headway even in her heels.

 

“What do you mean alibi?” he asked, his voice hushed.

 

Luna only smirked at him, her dark eyes seemingly darker than before. When they reached where the hallways met the ballroom a crowd of people had gathered around, there was murmuring and even shouting, most of it was clearly Russian. Genji and Luna worked their way to the front of the crowd only to find a red-faced and most definitely dead Russian mod boss laying on the floor. Luna’s eyes took him in, falling on the soft blue dress shirt he was wearing. The same blue dress shirt she remembered from earlier that morning in his private room, where she sat wrapped in satin sheets telling him how good he would look in that particular button up. The same blue dress shirt that she had meticulously sprayed with poison while the boss slept after a disappointing sexual encounter, the only witness to her crime having already choked on his own vomit and laying dead. Luna patted the pocket she had slipped her panties into, Genji making confused yet intrigued eye contact with her.

 

“We’ll be in touch,” she said with a wink before winding her way out of the throng of onlookers as EMTs rushed to the fallen party goer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an au for my OC Lunnaea Steele, you can read more about her on my tumblr gildedskeleton.tumblr.com!


End file.
